Silence
by Maktiel
Summary: Eren has to keep silent while also enjoying the situation. Jeanere. PWP One-Shot


"Eren, you look so cute like that." Jean lifted up his chin with the tip of his boot, Eren knelt before him, his hands tied behind his back, a blind fold and cloth strip for a gag covered most his face.

Jean's hand began petting Eren's head, his fingers intertwining in the black tufts and slowly going down to stroke his face, Eren leaned to the touch. Jean's fingers grasped his hair suddenly and pulled back. The boy knelt down, his lips connected with Eren's exposed neck; Jean's tongue left icy trails along Eren's skin. A shiver went down the boy's spine as Jean's teeth grazed over his neck, leaving feelings of fireworks in their wake.

Eren shuddered at the hot breath that traveled over his flesh, his breathing became heavier, he longed for the sensation to continue forever.

Jean's mouth came up from Eren's flesh, his gaze surveyed the trembling boy.  
"Has no one ever touched you like this?" his voice was low but soft." Eren nodded his head. Jean grinned, placing a hand on Eren's back to steady him. "I'm glad I can be the first to do so then."

Jean laid Eren down on his back and made quick work of his clothes. "You look even better like this." Jean chuckled. His hands once again grazed over Eren's body, feeling him over and over, relishing every time he heard Eren breathe deeper, heavier. He so wanted to make him scream but first things first.

His right hand was placed on his shoulder and the other was busying itself on Eren's member, slowly he moved his hand around it, playing with it and rubbing it. Eren's voice could be heard through the gag in his breathing. Small noises escaped the fabric that wrapped around his mouth. The boy's chest heaved as a heat pooled in his stomach, his breathing became rapid, his voice louder.

His voice was stifled by a muffled yelp as Jean gave a slap to the inside of his thigh. "You're not allowed to finish until I say so." Eren gave a whine.

Jean maneuvered himself on top of Eren, his face above Eren. His hand pulled down the gag slightly. Jean's mouth was millimeters away from Eren's ear, his breath ruffled the hair near it. "You're not allowed to say anything, unless I tell you, got it?" Eren nodded, his body was coated in goosebumps at Jean's words.

Jean pulled down his pants, with one hand and kept himself upright with the other. His knelt down on his knees behind Eren but still kept himself above the boy. His fingers went into Eren's mouth. The boy began to slather his fingers, moving his tongue over his digits. Jean pulled them out and coated his phallus with saliva. He positioned himself at Eren's entrance, the boy below him made a little whine and shuffled downward, begging Jean to enter him.

Eren felt a hand grip his hair again, he gritted his teeth to keep from whimpering. Jean pushed into him in one fluid motion.

"H-ah...Jean." he let out a murmur, trying to mask it through his teeth. A hand slapped his rear, leaving a mark.

"What did I say?" Jean's voice was hovering above him. It carried a snarl as it left his mouth. "Don't. Speak." Jean punctuated each word with a slap. "You want this, right?" Eren nodded , biting down hard on his lip. "Then shut up." he growled as he pulled out and thrust again into him. Eren nodded again, tensing up. Jean's lips connected with Eren's as he pushed in and out of him. Jean found a pace that gave him the most sensation, the most pleasure, and pulled the most sounds out of Eren.

Jean chuckled to himself, seeing Eren restrain himself from making noise. He picked up the speed, his body began to become coated in a thin sheen of sweat, as was Eren. His hands gripped Eren's hips, pulling on them with ever thrust.

He felt his pulse rise, his chest heaved with every breath. He looked down, seeing Eren completely covered in sweat, his teeth biting down so hard on his lip he nearly drew blood, his body tense and quivering with every motion; Jean finished inside of him, causing a sound to slip out of Eren.

Eren squirmed beneath him, he had stopped thrusting and was kneeling above Eren. He was breathing heavily and shuddered with pleasure.

Jean's hand gripped him again. "Since you did well for the last part, I think you deserve climax." he whispered and brought up to pushing in and out again.

Eren began moaning again, his body was filling with heat. Jean was unrelenting with his pace, Eren moaned in time with the thrusts.

With a final push, Eren finished, spilling the clear fluid on himself.

His breathing heavy, he lay still, limp beneath Jean. Jean's hands began to pet Eren's face again, his breathing calm again. "Good boy, Eren."


End file.
